


demons.

by xtorixx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beating, Bullying, Choking, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Fire, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, Lots of Physical Fighting, M/M, Masturbation, Ming hao is an asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Stepping, They both say mean things to each other, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, cum... I guess?, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtorixx/pseuds/xtorixx
Summary: Though Junhui hated his rival Minghao, the youngest's pranks were always tame and easy to ignore. But things were taken too far when clone magic was involved and relationships were broken.Their confrontation takes a turn they would've never have imagined it would – And would be caught dead before admitting it happened.orMagic Academy!AU Rivals JunHao's physical altercation accidentally turns sexual.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	demons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vladimiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/gifts).



> So... I made this for my friend, after a dream I had and we both couldn't forget the thought of it.  
> so, my dearest, ome_omj, this is my strongest plea to make you a carat <3
> 
> Also there are some bullying themes and other mean things said, so if you're specially sensitive atm, wouldn't recommend to read those bits!  
> (also known as, I didn't deal with bullying in the healthiest of ways, woops!)

The ruffling of leaves was much louder than the Sun in that hidden forest. An academy, surrounded by tall pine trees and thick bushes stood proud atop of a hill. But not all that could see found that place. Shielded by the strongest spells known to men, what a prestigious school that was. 

A prestigious piece of shit. 

Was what Wen Junhui thought every day from the moment he opened his eyes to the last minute of his consciousness. 

Coming from a family of strong mages, witches and sorcerers, he’d grown up not only to high expectations but to the bitter reality behind the glamour of fame. The Wen’s dominated the board, no carrier of their name would have ever an issue entering the greatest magic school in the continent. 

He’d tried his best, really did. 

But the classes were boring and his classmates were nothing but subpar. His only chance was the Solstice Festival. 

Every year, in summer, the academy held a competition between its student body. Broadcasted everywhere, a chance for any aspiring spellcaster to catch the eye of an influential someone and be set for life. 

He didn’t need the financial support, nor the influence, really, but his family placed great importance on the Festival. For the past ninety-nine years, every single year, a Wen took the highest title home and his father was not about to let Junhui ruin that streak. 

This year, he remained the only Wen to attend the classes and consequently, the Festival. His brothers graduated the year before and his other siblings wouldn’t be old enough for at least another year. The burden fell on his shoulders and what a heavy bitch. 

The rumours were clear: This year, a freshman like him showed abilities like no other. He had control of all the elements and was close to mastering more than one type of magic. 

Xu Minghao was the bastard’s name and God, did Junhui hate him. 

He was a cocky, smug son of a bitch and worst of all, he was right to be such a stuck-up prick. 

What scared Junhui the most wasn’t just the rumours, but he’d met him. Standing in the same room as him was more than enough to feel the insane amount of power he exuded, it was suffocating almost. 

Power alone wasn’t the only reason why Jun couldn’t stand him.

The rivalry between the Xu Clan and the Wen family was much greater than any of its parts, something about an artifact and a great battle and boom, enemies for the rest of time. 

Classic enemies activities included: competitiveness, a sprinkled insult here and there and the occasional sabotage. However, if there was something Minghao did not enjoy, it was playing by the rules. 

It was definitely not underneath the Xu to play childish pranks on Junhui and they only got worse. 

The silliness at first was a… cute surprise. Maybe bugs came out of his books, his chair moved just before he sat down, his food danced around his plate, his umbrellas never seemed to work, child’s play. 

But being transported to a fucking freezing mountain at 4AM was definitely NOT on the list of acceptable pranks to play on someone the day before his final Potions 101 exam. 

So, this uneventful friday, the last thing he’d expect when leaving his classes was a slap to his face. Well, not quite  _ his  _ face, I mean, it was his face but not him, per say.

Clone magic was not exactly ethically right in most cases. Especially when the clone was made by someone else.

“What the fuck?!” 

That was all Junhui could say as he stared right into the eyes of the clone as his girlfriend stood crying in front of him– well, not him but _him_.

Whispers and shushes took over the small audience gathered in the hallway. 

“Why did you do that, Jun?” his girlfriend’s friend asked, her voice calm but her eyes shooting daggers, “Mei has been so good to you, but you send a clone to break up with her?”

Mei was many things, school council president, top student, daughter of an important magic minister and resident campus Saint. She was this tiny, fragile thing. With eyes like hers, you could set fire to a small city and all you’d need is a “sorry” for it all to be forgotten. 

“What…? I didn’t! I promise–”

“Nevermind, he couldn’t even bother to break up with me himself… This talk must be taking up his precious time.”

The strong push to his shoulder was nothing compared to the absolute desperation he felt as his entire campus life crumbled in front of his very eyes. 

“No! Mei! Wait!” Jun stumbled his way through the crowd but before he could reach them, they vanished just like the past five months of his perfect little life. 

An angry crowd did things to your self-esteem. Especially when you’re the bad guy who couldn’t even bother to properly break things off with your angel of a girlfriend. 

  
  
  
  


»»—————————-««

  
  
  
  


A summoning spell was one of the things they did not teach you in magic school. And contrary to belief, it was not reserved to the supernatural, but instead, could be used on anyone, it was just frowned upon as the summoning wasn’t always consensual. 

All you needed was some DNA, a pentacle and a little chant to get you whoever you wished to see. 

“Whoa, what the fuck, dude?! I was busy!” 

And there that son of a bitch stood. An annoyed young man, with his unbuttoned black dress shirt hanging around his shoulders and his pants shamelessly undone. All that, with his disheveled hair and the fresh hickeys and you didn’t need to be a detective to realize just what kind of activity Xu Minghao had been engaged in before being rudely summoned. 

Jun couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being Minghao’s cockblocker. 

God, his smug face was all the fuel Junhui needed to punch that damned smirk out of his face. He pushed his rival, making him lose his balance for a second a two but never losing his victorious expression. 

“You went too far this time, Xu Minghao,” saying Junhui was pissed would be an understatement, oh, he was furious, “you said this would never involve anyone else!”

“What? You’re admitting defeat?” Minghao smile

“No… I’m admitting that you’re a spoiled son of a bitch and you’re fucked in the head,” for a single second, he saw Minghao’s smirk falter and he almost believed the boy had feelings. “That? Was too far… Mei will never look in my eyes again and for what? So that you can feel superior? So that you can go back to your room feeling accomplished for once in your life. But guess what. That’s all you’re gonna get. That’s the only thing you’re really good at, isn’t it… Causing trouble and being a fucking incovenience.”

Minghao rolled his eyes, cracking his neck and taking his hand to run his fingers through the black mess he called his hair. 

“Finished?”

“With your bullshit? Yes.”

“Good,” he crossed his arms, leaning against the dark oak desk with a certain calmness that was infuriating, “Mei was planning on sabotaging you at the Festival, you ungrateful asshole.”

Junhui wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe that maybe there was more to Minghao than just hubris, but time and time again, he proved all he wanted to do was to set the Wen boy’s world on fire and watch it burn. 

A sigh left his lips as he raised his eyes to stare deeply into the younger’s eyes, trying to find anything past that almost black shade of brown, “...why can’t you just admit that you went too far? Why do you have to make up lies?”

There was something in Junhui’s tone that just set him off. Maybe it was his sincerity and how exhausted he sounded, but Minghao was furious. 

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t know anything! That bitch was draining your mana and you want to take it out on me?! I did you a fucking favour.” He punctuated his words with a strong push to Jun’s chest, “You know what, I was having a great night until you fucking pulled me out of my girl’s bed to complain about your shitty life.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you just minded your fucking business.” 

“You know what your problem is? Your head is too far stuck up your own ass. You’re just a little pissed off daddy’s boy,” Minghao smirked and Junhui held back his fist, “if you’re so worried about the festival, why don’t you do the same as your family? Suck the principal off for a quick win. I know your mother is an expert at it.”

And that was the last drop that flooded the dam. 

His fist was quicker than his thoughts and it hit the man straight to the cheek, sending him stumbling from the desk all the way to the door. 

Minghao leaned against the wall, lifting a hand to touch the now sore skin. His middle finger was covered in warm dark blood and that just got a chuckle out of him, that guy had finally grown a pair. 

The skin was ardent and bright red, almost swollen. 

Junhui seemed affected enough, his long fingers wrapped around his now red knuckles, he stared at Minghao, maybe expecting something from him – or rather, anything. 

The injured man stood still, not breaking eye contact with his assaulter, no, he actually wanted to see the shift in Jun’s eyes. You see, Wen Junhui, the golden child, the model student rarely lost his cool, rarely raised his voice, let alone his fist. 

But that seemed to change when he was in the presence of a certain troublemaker. Minghao did seem to have an innate ability to take people out of their minds. 

“Did that rile you up, now? When I mention mummy dearest?” Minghao smiles, finally standing up straight enough to line their eyes.

“My mother’s name isn’t a bone to be chewed by a stray…” Junhui spat back at him. 

But that only seemed to fuel his rival. 

His steps were slow but assertive, just right for an arrogant prick like him. 

“What are you going to do?” He lowered his tone as he got closer, “Cry for mummy and daddy, ask them to take down the big… bad… wolf…?” emphasizing the last three words, he gave Junhui a slight push on the shoulder, eyes locked in his, expecting any change. 

Junhui looked defeated– no, rather, exhausted. 

“Undo this. That’s all I need of you…”

The shift in Minghao’s expression must’ve meant something, but Jun couldn’t quite wrap his finger around it just yet. But before he could even bother to study the emotions the man showed, he was pushed around, stronger than before. 

“You don’t fucking get it do you?!” For a second, the waiver in his voice was more sincere than anything that had ever left those chapped pierced lips of his. Minghao took fistfuls of Jun’s dark blue sweater, dragging him and shoving him against the perfectly made bed. 

And at that point, Jun thought he was up for one hell of a beating, he even closed his eyes, thinking that if he didn’t see, it would hurt less. However, nothing came. 

Once opening his eyes, all he could see was the lanky guy pacing back and forth through his room. He went all over the place, his closet, the desk, the bed, the bookcase, the nightstand, it almost made Jun dizzy looking left and right to make sure he wasn’t doing anything weirder than usual. 

When Minghao came to a stop, he turned around, both arms cradling something around his chest. He walked to Jun and didn’t hesitate to throw what he was holding with all his might. 

As the items fell one by one, they reached Jun like a punch to his gut, robbing him of his oxygen and his sanity for a couple seconds. Laid in his lap were multiple small, but unmistakable artifacts; from pouches to sour jars, from rusty nails to nail clippings.

“Is that enough to get it through your thick head…?” His words came out daggers, only there to worsen the injury. “She was sabotaging you, don’t you know what family she came from? Why did you think she’d approach you of all people? For love?!” the acidic words poured right out with missing a beat. 

“Shut your mouth.” The words came through gritted teeth, bringing with them, a rage that was deeply buried a long time ago, “and what do you know? You can’t keep a girl around for more than a day to save your fucking life…” 

“...Coming from a freak like you,” Minghao leaned over, hands resting in his pockets with ease and a devil-like smirk plastered across his face like a billboard for his dickery. 

“Rotten dickhead.” His hands curled into fists, but he kept them behind his back, not wanting to give into violence… again. 

“Trust fund virgin,” his dark eyes were closer than Jun wished for, scanning his every move, his every twitch for that satisfying reaction. 

“The Fae wouldn’t take you even if you begged them, cunt” 

“Projecting much, are we? You’d wish the Fae would kidnap you, had they taken you as a kid, you wouldn’t have turned out to be such a doormat.” The push Minghao gave to his chest wasn’t strong enough to actually get him to fall back down, but Jun was too taken aback by his words to actually care enough to remain still. 

He wished his words weren’t as truthful, but it would not be the first time he’d heard he was a pushover. His brothers and sisters worried for his kind, silent nature, for they’d been the same at his age. 

“Or maybe you enjoy that… is that your fetish, you weirdo?” Minghao climbed atop of the bed, the corners of his mouth lifted from a smirk to a devilish smile as he lifted his right leg, stomping down hard 

The boot print was as clear as day on his sweater, a shameful shape of dusty brown on his stomach, worse than the pain itself. After all, he was just that, a doormat, to everyone. 

Fucking Xu Minghao, that human asshole, that son of a bitch was just a personification of his insecurities. The things that Jun wanted to hide, to run away from. Usually, your nightmares didn’t chase you back. 

“...disgusting freak.” Stomp. 

He was exhausted. 

“...shut up…” 

So, so tired of it all. 

“...dirty bitch… You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” As his boot grazed against Jun’s crotch, he was gentler than you’d expected. The unexpectedness of it sent the good kind of shivers up his spine, but he would never admit it. “Did you get a boner, you freak…?!”

That’s why he’d fight back with his all. 

“Shut up!” Junhui pulled on his leg as hard as he could, he couldn’t lie; watching Minghao come crashing to the ground was satisfying. Standing up before he could get another chance, Jun hovered over the man half laying on the floor, legs still up on the bed. “Why are you so obsessed with what I’m into, huh?!” 

He did the same as Minghao, maybe less effectively, his sneakers were nowhere as destructive as Minghao’s heavy boots. His converse rubbed against his crotch, leaving streaks of dust on the neat cloth. He was rock hard. .

Junhui fought every thought that tried to cloud his head. He had been with a girl not too long ago, it wouldn’t be too weird to maintain an erection for that amount of time. 

No simple outline, no simple hardness to the touch would convince Jun that Minghao got a hard-on from stepping on him. 

He tried to hide his surprise, but it was clear as day in his voice, “...Maybe you’re the disgusting freak after all…” his smile said it all. He was winning and God, did Minghao hate that. 

The man groaned in pain but refused to be stepped on. Before Junhui could even attempt to protect himself, he was taken off his footing by an excruciatingly hot wave of air. 

It was foolish to believe that Minghao would abide by the rules. No duel magic. But there he stood, fingertips burning an enchanting shade of blue. 

As Jun caught his balance, he was hit again. His body stumbled, taking down everything in his path toward the wall. 

“You couldn’t keep your dirty mouth shut, huh?” Minghao’s body crashed against his, pressing him against the wall. 

“What… Did I touch a sensitive subject? I’m not surprised… You were always such a whore, why are you shy now?” His words only added insult to injury, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop. Something about how satisfying it was to watch Minghao only grow more agitated.

“Shut your mouth before you regret it, Wen Junhui,” The flame sitting on his right hand only grew bigger, but that was the fuel Jun needed, he was too exhausted to care. 

“Make me,” that was all he needed to lose it, well, not quite, Minghao was always on the unpredictable side of things, his free hand flew over to grip Jun’s neck, with such force it made his head hit the wall. 

A smirk took upon Jun’s lips as he moved his leg, brushing as hard as he could against his rival’s hard on. He didn’t miss the way his body jerked, the shape of his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down in a dry swallow, or how his long fingers dug farther into his neck.

“You’re playing with fire,” Minghao smirked, tightening his grip around his throat, his eyes never left Junhui’s, not even for a second. He always had those eyes, the one that seemed like an abyss, the type of darkness that enveloped you if you stared for too long. “Quite literally,” His pointer finger – which held a small bright blue flame, almost like a lighter – traced Jun’s facial features, not close enough to burn, but just enough to feel the immediate warmth.

“Don’t enjoy that? Or maybe you enjoy it too much…” raising both hands, Jun grabbed hold of Minghao’s hand stabilizing it so he couldn’t get away and brought it to his lips. 

The fire stung his lips and tongue before his saliva got to it. He circled the still warm tip with his sore tongue, extinguishing the small flame. 

When Minghao flinched, forcefully removing his finger and hitting teeth on its way out, Jun held a malicious smile, which was worrying at least. He gathered the saliva in his mouth before spitting it with the most satisfied giggle. 

“Tastes just as rotten as I thought.” 

Oh, but Minghao wasn’t laughing. 

And that’s when his rival finally snapped, lips crashed against his with such force you’d think it was a punch, well it came like one. 

Minghao, to everyone’s surprise, tasted nothing like his acidic words and shitty attitude, aside from the quite obvious cigarette ash, his lips had the tiniest sliver of a cherry flavour, much like the lollies Jun once enjoyed in his youth. 

Sucking and biting on Jun’s bottom lip was his way of demanding for more, but the older refused to be the only one receiving, he parted his lips, moving his jaw forward with anticipation. 

His tongue hungrily pushed back, saliva dripping down his chin and almost reaching Minghao’s hand which loosened its grip ever so slightly, the way his fingers now held Jun’s jaw secure went unnoticed in the rush of it all. 

The bulge on his pants was even harder now, pressing so shamelessly against Jun’s thighs.

Jun cupped it in his left hand as his right was too occupied with the puzzle that his belt buckle was. Any slight amount of pressure made clear changes to Minghao’s breathing and pace. 

The rival still devoured his mouth mercilessly, his member pouring out of his boxers in a rush, begging to be touched. It stood hard and bright red, veins decorating its length, so apparent they looked ready to pop. 

Jun blindly slid his hand through, his thumb swiped at the glande, collecting the moisture of precum and sweat that had gathered and bringing it all the way down to the shaft.

His strokes were light, but strong. The effect it had on Minghao did not go unnoticed and it brought a smirk to Jun’s lips. 

The kiss was broken to allow them the oxygen, saliva dripped down their swollen, bright red lips, allowing their hot, desperate breaths to come in and out. 

Seeing an opportunity, Jun quickened his pace, making his strokes more uniform and stronger, which got him the most satisfying moan of Minghao. 

His rival looked ashamed to moan like that, his voice not obeying his commands, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

But that only made Jun’s mischievous smile grow further as he suddenly, almost came to a halt, his hands moving slowly – too slow. 

And that’s when Minghao took his hand, placing it atop of Jun’s. Guiding him to a pace that seemed to please him enough to earn a satisfied groan.

And that’s when Jun made the mistake of making eye contact.

For Minghao had those eyes, made of darkness and void of emotion and for a full minute, Jun felt like he would be swallowed whole by those very own, eyeliner coated eyes. Not for their fierceness, no, he was used to it, but for the gleam of pleasure that contrasted in the black. 

For the way his eyebrows curved upwards, the bright shade of pink that covered his cheeks, the way his lips were parted, red and bruised, their saliva mixed dripping down his chin, his voice pouring out so small almost if ashamed. 

His moans were breathy and interrupted as their pace grew more and more hurried; Anxious and sloppy. Minghao’s fingernails dug into the skin of Jun’s neck not in a threatening manner but in a more… rushed, desperated, anxious way of letting him know he was close. 

As he came, Mingao loosened the grip of his hand almost completely, letting his head fall down, finding a place to rest in between Jun’s shoulder and neck. His breath was ragged and hot.

He let his hand wander for a second there, gliding from Jun’s neck to his chest, feeling the strong pounding of his agitated heart. 

Jun felt it pouring out of his glande, warm and liquidy, it coated his fingers and palm in its promiscuous tone of cloudy white. Minghao’s member still throbbed as it went limp in his hand. 

They stood there, accomplices. 

But once reality set back in, the relaxed silence turned into guilt and shame. The atmosphere had suddenly become too pressured for them to feel at ease, that feeling of arousal building up in the pit of their stomachs had turned into plain… discomfort. 

The hand that rested on his chest came up, hitting the wall behind them with a fisted punch. Minghao lifted his head to look into his eyes. 

“Don’t you fucking dare open your mouth about this, freak,” the words came out between gritted teeth, whispery and secretive. 

Jun nodded, not allowing himself to make eye contact with him. 

And just like that, he was gone, with gushing wind that always came with a teleportation spell. 

Defeated, Jun let his body go, sliding down his wall until he found solace on the hardwood floor. 

He cursed himself, once, twice, maybe twenty times, he lost count. Stabilizing his irregular breathing as much as he could, his heart still pounding just as loudly in his chest. 

As he laid there, he closed his eyes, only being accompanied by the small sound of a zipper gliding down. 

The semen pooled around his fingers was now getting colder and stickier by the minute, but it felt just as dirty as he slid his hands through his shaft. A breathy moan escaped his lips before he could fight it.

He would be caught dead before admitting the things Minghao did to him, but most importantly, the pleasure it brought him. 


End file.
